The present invention relates to an improved clamping device, and particularly to a clamping device of the rotary jaw type adapted to accomodate a plurality of cables, wires or the like. In addition, the present invention relates to means for providing variable clamping capability to such clamping devices in order to accommodate cables and/or wires of varying diameters.
Although cable-clamping devices of the rotary jaw type are well known in the art and have met with considerable success, conventional clamps have a number of shortcomings. For example, prior art clamps are not capable of receiving a plurality of cables, each of which may be individually secured in a single clamping element which is capable of receiving the cable from either side. In addition, conventional clamps do not suitably provide for variable clamping capability which is necessary for receiving cables of varying diameters.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a device capable of clamping, simultaneously, a plurality of cables of either the same or different sizes. Moreover, the cables may be receives from either or both sides of the clamping device wihtout the need for duplicative sets of clamps.
Generally, the clamping device of the present invention includes a single elongated male member and a plurality of female members, each female member cooperating with a longitudinal portion of the male member to form an individual clamping element. The female member may be designed to accept a cable from either side and, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the male member may be designed to allow the simple and expeditious reversal of an individual female member to accomodate acceptance of a cable from either side.
Means may also be employed to provide each clamping element with variable clamping capability. For example, means to control the angular rotation of the female member may be utilized to accurately regulate the clamping forces applied to a given cable. Alternatively, means may be incorporated into each clamping element to allow the modification of the size of the cable-receiving opening therein.